There can be no doubt that the population, in general, of the world is experiencing a dramatic increase in their life expectancy. This aging population, by and large, is being encouraged to stay mentally vigorous and to maintain an active positive interest in the world around them. Add to this, the number of persons of all ages who, for one reason or another, find themselves lame from having an injured/disabled leg or foot and who yet wish to be able to participate more conveniently in the life around them. Therefore, one can readily see the need for a Multi-Purpose Ambio-Unit. Unlike crutches, walkers, canes, etc., that have a singular purpose and by and large have an awkward appearance.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to any of the various devices held in the hand and used by the lame people, (elderly and/or persons having an injured/disabled leg or foot), as an aid in walking.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Multi-Purpose Ambio Unit relates to other items that are designed to assist in walking, such as crutches, canes, walkers, etc.